


the sky is full of scars

by americaninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaninja/pseuds/americaninja
Summary: They say that for every star in the sky, there's a scar on someone's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from, but it was fun to write.

Shiro watches a comet dash across the sky and runs his hand over the scar bridging his nose, remembering how the whip of a gladiator had struck him across the face and sent him sprawling.  
He sees a distant planet twinkling and rubs the spot where metal meets flesh, recalling the searing pain as Haggar’s magic ripped his arm apart and repaired it with something that was not his own.  
He focuses on a dark patch of space and scratches at his back, where a stark white scar edged with burning red runs diagonally, earned when a blade tore through him and threw him screaming to the ground.  
\--  
Keith traces a constellation with his finger and rubs the scar stretching across his side, gained when he flew off his motorcycle and skidded fifty feet across the desert floor, colliding with what felt like every single rock the desert had to offer.  
He follows an asteroid as it tumbles through the sky and pokes at the bandaged cut slicing his right eyebrow in two, acquired when he smacked his face on the control panel after colliding with the Arusian surface (it was all Lance’s fault).  
He glances at a cloud of cosmic dust and pulls back his sleeves to see the scars lining his arms, which he inflicted on himself when the pressures of the world got to be too great to bear and he couldn’t find another way out.  
\--  
Lance gazes at a nebula and feels at a massive patch of scar tissue on his back, ripped open when the fake Rover exploded and he tackled Coran out of the way, nearly destroying himself in the process.  
He studies a far-off starburst galaxy and scratches rapidly at the bandaged cut bisecting his left eyebrow, acquired when his face slammed into the control panel after he crash-landed in the Arusian sands (it was all Keith’s fault).  
He looks at a star system in the distance and prods the small, jagged scar on his foot, obtained when he was wandering the ocean shallows and he accidentally stepped on a stingray, which promptly stung him and swam away.  
\--  
Pidge reads the wavelengths emitted by a (relatively) close pulsar and feels the bruises and scratches lining her legs, earned by tumbling through multiple air shafts in pursuit of Haxus when the Galra soldier was taking control of the castle’s engines.  
She looks up at the vast black expanse and rubs her nose, which flares with pain every time it is pressed, the pain a result of getting smashed in the face by the training gladiator during that disastrous first team training session.  
She searches her readouts for information and massages her wrist, which had never fully healed after, upon hearing the news of her father and brother vanishing, she flew into a self-destructive rage and injured her hand punching out a wall.  
\--  
Hunk reaches up to the sky and studies the usually-hidden burn marks on his hands, acquired after being pushed into an active fire pit by a drunken cousin, his hands colliding with the flames but barely saving his face from the pain.  
He examines a glittering group of stars and pokes the purple bruising on his stomach, gained after being thrown on his stomach multiple times throughout his time in space, despite barely doing that on Earth.  
He traces an asteroid belt with his finger and pushes his headband up to feel the bald stripe where his hair once was, the hair having been shaved off by a shot from a Galra blaster that got a little too close for his liking.  
\--  
Some days, the stars offer greater comfort than on other days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you think I have erred in anything I've written, especially in reference to Keith's self-harm.


End file.
